Myth
Myth is a comic book series which takes characters and creatures from folklore and myths all around the world and places them in the same universe. The main characters of the comic are a part of a gang known as Myth which became famous with the people but infamous with evil doers. They fell apart after a few years of work, with the first story being about them getting back together. The members of Myth are Cú Chulainn, a half-giant named Balraag, a Wisp named Walter, a frost nymph named Prunix, and a two-headed dog who was named Orthrus. Characters *Cú Chulainn, the leader of Myth and a hero from Celtic mythology. His real name is Sétanta but he gained his better-known name after he killed the hound of Culann and as retribution became Culann's new "guard dog", with his new nickname being Cú Chulainn, or "Culann's hound". He possesses the ability to transform into a large beast whenever he is angry, something he refers to as ríastrad and is often referred to as the Hound of Ulster. *Balraag, a rather large beast of a man who only cares about fighting, liquor and breaking things. He isn't very bright, has an extremely small attention span and has gone on record as saying everything he doesn't understand is witchcraft. When he was a child, his mother was killed by a group of giant hunters who he has been hunting down ever since that day. *Walter, a Wisp who is known for being quite a sleaze, as he is greedy, short-tempered, and loves women a bit too much. He is quite cowardly and isn't ashamed to admit it, claiming that cowards are the only people who survive in the world. He was once a human whose wife cursed him for cheating on her. *Prunix, a frost nymph who is very upbeat and bubbly. Like most nymphs, she is extremely attractive, with this coming up every now and again in the comic. Unlike most nymphs, she doesn't use her attractiveness to her advantage. She left her home shortly after her mother's death in search of her father, who she never got to know as a child. *Orthrus, a two-headed dog who is extremely happy when around members of the team and becomes rather protective and aggressive when they are in danger. The team found him abandoned on the side of the road and took him in. Issues #"Mythical, Part I": A group of people enters a bar and ask the bartender about "Myth". The bartender reveals he knows everything about Myth and explains everything about them, from how they met to how they broke up. The story ends with the bartender revealing that he is actually Cú Chulainn, the leader of Myth. The men then reveal they are bounty hunters and that Cú Chulainn has a massive bounty on his head. Cú Chulainn then instantly begins running for his life. #"Mythical, Part II": Cú Chulainn finds out that every member of Myth has had a bounty placed on their heads by King Midas, who has the ears of a donkey and the ability to transform anything he touches to stone. Because of this, he sets out to round up the rest of Myth, with the first member he encounters being Walter, a Wisp who is spending most of his time at a tavern. #"Mythical, Part III": Cú Chulainn and Walter encounter Balraag next, who is the reigning champion of a large battle arena. He refuses to leave despite the threat and claims the only way he will is if he is defeated. Because of this, Cú Chulainn challenges him. The battle is long and harsh and it ends in Cú Chulainn losing, but Balraag is more or less forced to leave when an elf attempts to assassinate him for the bounty. #"Mythical, Part IV": The group finds Prunix and Orthrus, who are living together in a small hut. Orthrus wants to go with them, but repeatedly Prunix refuses, stating that she is happy here. They eventually come to terms with this and leave, only for Cú Chulainn to be captured by a group of men in gold armor who announce they work for Midas and leave, managing to take down every member of the group. #"Mythical, Part V": The team, now accompanied by Prunix, break into Midas' castle and try to rescue Cú Chulainn, only to battle Midas himself, who uses everything in his power to stop them. Unfortunately, Cú Chulainn is freed and Midas accidentally lets it slip that he was hired to do this by someone. Not wanting to be interrogated or captured, he drinks ox blood and dies from it. After this, the group all agree that the battle isn't won until they find Midas' boss and reunite as Myth once again. #"Brothers At Arms": The team has an encounter with a man named Hector, who is revealed to be Orthrus' former owner who abandoned him on the side of the road. He reveals he did this because Orthrus' brother, a three-headed dog named Cerberus, was far stronger than him. After finding this out, the team enters Orthrus into a competition against Cerberus. Orthrus ends up losing, but the team is still happy for him as he tried his best. Hector attempts to gloat about his victory but is outraged when he realizes that Myth doesn't care. Category:Comics